Of veelas and gypsies
by Lady Goddess Lexie
Summary: Everyone has secrets, but happens when those skeletons in our closets rear their ugly heads and change our lives forever. This the love story of 2 Veelas, a Gypsy Princess and a normal pureblooded witch. Some OOC,AU PreHPB. Rated for Lang. and sexual situ
1. Paris, 1084

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

Main Pairings: Hermione and Draco, Ginny and Blaise Zabini

Summary: Everyone has secrets, but happens when those skeletons in our closets rear their ugly heads and change our lives forever. This the love story of 2 Veelas, a Gypsy Princess and a normal pureblooded witch. Some OOC and slightly AU.

Prologue

_Paris 1084…………………_

_A group of people clocked in black ran silently down the worn, stone steps to the waiting boat that would take them out of the city. The leader of the group sent a man a head to see if all was ready. He than looked to his left at his wife………watching her large brown eyes as she cooed at the newborn in her arms._

_The French were imprisoning their people, many had already been tortured and sentenced to death by burning at the stake, so the royal couple had taken their court and planned to steal away into the night. That night, the gypsy court had split up and taken different roads to different ports. They would meet up when they reached England, a safe haven for pagans like themselves._

_The boat approached them through the mists of the early twilight. The man wrapped his arm around his beloved as he helped her into the boat. They were followed by their personal household and a few close friends. As the boat cast of, the Queen of the gypsies looked upon the city of love for the last time. The bells of Notre Dame were the last thing the gypsies heard as the dissolved in to the mist and started toward the island that would bring their freedom._

Malfoy manor …………. 1980

Lord Voldemort paced in front of the birthing room. Glancing to his left, he saw his long time friend on the verge of a nervous break down. He couldn't imagine what poor Lucius was going through, considering that it was Lucius's, and not his, child that was about to be born. Narcissa had been inside the room for almost 12 hours. Looking towards his right, Marcus Zabini was sitting, no doubt thinking about how he would be in the very same situation in only a matter of a few weeks.

The three men were not just nervous because of the birth, but because of what the child would be. Not only would the babe be the Malfoy heir, but he would also be part-veela, making him extremely powerful. The babe would be the first of t two that would be born, the other being the child of Marcus and his wife, Sara.

They all looked up as they heard a glass breaking scream, and then the wail of a newborn. They than heard the door to the room being unlocked. Sara Zabini, who was heavily pregnant, stepped out.

"You can go in now. And congratulation Lucius." With a flash, the blond man was out of his seat, followed the Dark Lord and Marcus, who took his wife in his arms before walking her into the room.

When Lucius walked in, he immediately waltzed over to his beloved wife, his Narcissa. He sank down into the birthing bed ext to his wife, who was still panting from bring their little son into the world. Narcissa hand the baby over and Lucius loving looked down on the little boy. You could just make out the tiniest amount of white blonde hair upon his little head.

"What will you call him?" inquired Voldemort quietly, as to not disturb the happy family.

"Draco," replied Narcissa, "we will call him Draco Lucius Andre Malfoy."

End of chapter.

**Now I know a lot of this won't make sense, but I will be explaining more later on. However, if you have any ideas, comments and questions that you want answered, please review. I accept flames however I don't accept those that complain about the pairings.**

**Please review or I won't update. **


	2. Hermione's life

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

Main Pairings: Hermione and Draco, Ginny and Blaise Zabini

Summary: Everyone has secrets, but happens when those skeletons in our closets rear their ugly heads and change our lives forever. This the love story of 2 Veelas, a Gypsy Princess and a normal pureblooded witch. Some OOC and slightly AU.

Hermione awoke in her room to the sound of her maid, Ana opening the drapes that covered her windows. The sun filtered in to light up her room, showing off midnight blue room. Her queen size bed sat on a dais that had columns surrounding it. A sheer silver material fell between each of the columns. Another layer of the same material surrounded her be except this time it was a pale blue. The bed had blue silk sheets and a satin comforter embroidered with silver thread. The balcony, which faced south, yet had a perfect view of the east and the west, was also hidden by the columns with the sheer material which had a habit of blowing in even the smallest of breezes.

The room also had a desk, an entertainment center hidden inside an armoire. There were several bookcases filled to the brim with books. There were two night stands, one on either side of the bed, as well as a small coffee table surrounded by 2 armchairs and a small sofa, all upholstered with a blue material embroidered with silver. All of which was made of Beachwood. The columns were a dark grey colour and they all had silver ivy crawling up and around to the top of the column. On all of the nightstands and tables were crystals vases filled with fresh white roses.

The walls were a silvery blue. Upon them we're several portraits, one of her family which included her parents, three brothers and their wives, her nieces and nephews. The next one was of her family, except in this one she was only 5 and her Aunts, Uncles and cousins as well that both her grandmother and her grandfather. Although the people in the portraits were either younger or not even there at all, both of the paintings were set in the same room, and the clothing was rather similar in both. There was also a painting of the women in family as a very old painting of her first ancestors that lived in England, which dated back to 1084. There were also several non family painting including an original painting of ballerinas by Edgar Degas, a tapestry of the night sky and its stars, and a painting of a castle surrounded by flowers, which was painted by Hermione when she was seven.

As Hermione crawled out of bed, she flicked her now waist length, curly, golden brown hair, allowing the sun to pick out her natural high lights and put on a satin housecoat over her silky white nightgown, which hugged all of the curves she usually hide. Hermione's chocolate brown eyes danced as her door was flung open and her nieces and nephew ran into her room, followed by an eight month old German Shepard. She laughed as she was attacked by the group of five, six and seven year olds.

Hermione shooed them out of her room, and down the long hallway to the 'little' dinning room, which could sit all of her family. Her family for some reason would always have breakfast and dinner together but not lunch. When she and the younger children sat down, the kitchen helpers brought out the steaming food as they were the last ones to come down.

After everyone finished, Hermione when back to her room and got dressed in a pair of jeans, a pink tank top over which she put a button up white blouse, leaving the top two and two buttons undone. She also throw on a pair of riding boot……..well there weren't riding boots, they were leather boots that when up to her mid shin. Hermione and her mother were going to go riding one last time as tomorrow was September first. Hermione than walked down to her mother's rooms.

Her mother, wearing a dark blue riding suit, walked out. She nodded her head toward Hermione, than set off, with Hermione trailing behind her. It wasn't that her mother was cold towards Hermione, but her mother had so much to do, and it was hard for her to be close to Hermione because her mother had always ignored her (we're talking about Hermione's mother).

They headed towards the stable, where their horses were waiting. Hermione didn't have to turn around to know that six of her mother's ladies were walking behind her person. Rolling her eyes, Hermione pulled herself up into the saddle of her mare, named Thunder. She was a fiery, proud black Andalusian that would only allow Hermione to ride her. The horse Hermione's mother was riding was an obedient Lipizzaner, which had been trained at the Spanish Riding school.

"I don't see why you insist on riding that beast when you could have a more docile one," Hermione's mother commented at the trotted up one of the many riding paths, the ladies-in-waiting trailing behind.

Hermione didn't answer, she looked away. Her mother said this every time she insisted that Hermione ride with her.

"Mother, you have a specific reason for wanting me to ride with you, so why don't you jut come out and say it."

"I talked to Dumbledore and he said that you can bring that beast as long as…."

"Mother!"

Hermione's mother waved her hand, and the ladies behind them moved away, close enough that they could still see them yet far enough that they couldn't hear what was being said.

"As you know, this will basically be you last year of freedom. As it is, you are the perfect age to marry. After this year of Hogwarts is over, your father and myself will start looking for a husband for you."

"Why don't I get to….."

"You don't get to chose because it is tradition. You father and I had an arranged marriage, as did our parents and so forth. Don't worry, we would never bind you to a man in which you had no hope of love."

"But…."

"But nothing. You will do as you told and I won't hear any more of it. Besides, you should be grateful that soon you will no longer have to wear a glamour." With that, her mother signaled for her ladies to return and they rode off.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She knew her mother loved her, but still.

"You took that better than I thought you would." A voice stated. Hermione turned around and found her grandmother at top an elegant mare. "You know, you're my favourite grand daughter. I know something that will make you happier." Hermione turned her head towards her grandmother. "I have decided to pass on my estates in Spain to you. If you were to refuse to do as you parents say and were disinherited you would still get all of the estates that are in my name as well as all of my accounts and such." She stated gently. Hermione turned around to thank her only to find her gone.

Hermione spent the rest of her day outside, than retired to her room before sunset. After sunset, Hermione as well as every unmarried girl in under her parents rule would shed the glamour that they were forced to wear at night and change back into their original forms.

As Hermione fell asleep that night, she couldn't help feeling as if something would happen that night that would decide her future.

End of chapter.

A/n: I know that this going to be kinda confusing, but you should be able to guess what I specially tried not to tell. (Hint reread the last chapter.) Please review! Next Chapter will be long…….hopefully.


	3. Draco's life

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

Main Pairings: Hermione and Draco, Ginny and Blaise Zabini

Summary: Everyone has secrets, but happens when those skeletons in our closets rear their ugly heads and change our lives forever. This the love story of 2 Veelas, a Gypsy Princess and a normal pureblooded witch. Some OOC and slightly AU.

Draco's Dream:

_Draco found himself standing in room which he didn't recognize. Looking around, he realized that this wasn't an ordinary dream. It was the dream that would show him his true love, his mate._

_Draco looked around. He noticed that he was in a large, elegant bedroom, and that sheer blue drapes were hiding the bed. He moved towards them and drew the back. Before him lay the loveliest girl he had every seen. She had waist length curly, dark, brown hair with natural copper and golden brown highlights. Although he couldn't see what colour her eyes were, he could see that she was absolutely stunning. Draco was thankful that the sheet covering her had slipped down low enough that he could see the rest of her body. She had perfect curves and a small waist. The veela side of him couldn't help pointing out that her hips were the perfect size for bearing children. The nightgown she was wearing only show a little bit of cleavage, but Draco didn't mind as it left a lot to the imagination._

_Draco was about to pull back the covers when he felt the dream ending. He tried with all his might to hold onto the dream, so it wouldn't end. But as he was fading away, he lost concentration, as he had almost won when her eyes opened. They were the most beautiful shade of brown, with shades of amber and gold swirling around. She smiled, as smile that fit perfectly in her flawless face._

Draco quickly sat up in bed. For weeks he and his parents had been expecting him to have the dream, His parents had even thought that there might not be enough veela in him to have a mate. Blaise, his best friend had gotten his weeks ago, but had refused to tell who it was.

At that moment, Blaise waltzed in to his room, with out bothering to knock.

"Hey, get outta bed! Wait! What wrong with you?"

Blaise only got a stare that was noting like usual……….it was Happy?

"You got the dream, didn't you? Who was it?"

"I don't know, but even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Why?"  
"Because you got your dream awhile ago, and you know who it is and you still won't tell me."

"I'll tell you later, but first we have to go see our fathers."

The two boys…well men…. ran down the hall of Malfoy manor in search of their parents. After almost a half hours' search, they came to halt in front of Lucius's private office. Draco reached out and knocked on the door when he heard voices.

"Come in," barked Malfoy Sr. The two boys walked inside. It was only then that they noticed that Blaise's father as well as the dark lord was there as well. Both of the boys bowed towards Lord Voldemort.

"Why are you here?" Lucius asked.

"Your son has gotten the dream, Lucius," Answered the dark lord. "But he doesn't know who she is."

"Well you had better find out Draco. Got the library and do something, I don't care as long as you find her!" With that, the two boys bowed towards the dark lord and hurried out of the room. To say that Lucius Malfoy was angry was an understatement. He would never get to arrange a marriage for his son to a pureblood girl that had a huge dowry. In fact, Lucius doubted that Draco would marry a pureblood. He could be stuck with a half-blood for a daughter-in-law or worse a mudblood or a muggle! Lucius couldn't take the shame.

After they left the office, Draco and Blaise parted ways, Draco outside to clear his head, Blaise to go day dream about the girl he had yet to inform his best friend of. Draco walked into the ballroom and out onto the terrace. He then walked down the steps leading down to the ground and on to the grounds of the Malfoy estate. Draco walked to the edge of the estate, where a large forest lay. He walked into the forest and walked for about 5 minutes. Draco glided into a clearing and stopped.

"I was wondering when you would come see me."

In front of Draco was a huge dragon. It was over 100 feet long, from snout to tail. It had black scales with a hint of emerald green to them, as well as silver talons on each of the beasts' four legs. Huge emerald green wings were curled along the sides of the creature. The dragons name was Jade Wing, but Draco would sometimes address him by names he had invented for his large friend during childhood.

"Hey Emmy!"

"If you want my advice, you will never call me that again." Jade Wing paused to make sure that Draco he understood. "You're probably wondering about your mate." Draco nodded. "Well….I'm not going to tell you about her…."

"But you know who she is and where she is?"

"Of course I do. I'm a dragon, we know everything. I will, however, give a little advice. As you know, you veela blood comes from your grandfather's grandmother, on your father's side. Since then, all of the people in your family have been blessed. All of the men have all had mates, most of which were pureblood. Those whose mate we're not either lied or disappeared. Although many of them were not happy with their wives being chosen, they were happy with their veela heritage. With veela blood comes power and talents which regular wizards could never dream of or experience. Your father, however, was different. He was the first of several sons born to your grandparents. Everything fine until your grandparents noticed that you father was 'less talented' by their standards. After careful research the came to the conclusion that the veela blood within him was inactive. In other words, he had been skipped, left out of part of his inheritance.

However, your father was by no means stupid or untalented. In fact he was very powerful, but his parents viewed him as a failure, and so they ignored him. Although he was their heir and they arranged a very prosperous marriage for him, he was always looked down on. Lucius eventually killed his parents, during the first reign of Voldemort."

The dragon stopped and Draco tried to digest the information he had just learned in the past five minutes. Many of his questions were answered, such as why his Grandparents were never spoken of, but it left many unanswered. Before Draco even had the chance to open his mouth, Jade Wing spoke again.

"Let me guess, you want to know why I told you this right…….well I wanted to warn you not to bother your father about this subject. I f want help, go ask someone experienced like your uncle. Your father will be totally annoyed and confused if you try to ask him about this. Now Shoo! And don't worry all be a good little friend and fly to Hogwarts on September first." The Dragon said sarcastically.

Knowing that there would be no point in trying to pester the dragon any further, Draco left the clearing and walk towards the manor's main building. The family bedrooms, ballrooms, dinning room, sitting rooms, libraries and offices were all inside the six-story tall, marble building. The kitchens were in their own building which also housed the house-elves and servants. The guest rooms were also in their own in their own building that was attacked to the main house by stone, covered walkway that went though a small portion of the Malfoy gardens.

But that was only the beginning of the Malfoy estates. There were also stables, pools, dozens of acres of gardens and paths, and a room that was identical to that of the room of requirement. The manor was so ancient that it even had a weapons room in the dungeons filled with swords, bows and axes, many of which looked as if they would fall apart if they were touched. The room also happened to be next to a medium sized potions lab.

From the ballrooms to the offices, all of the rooms had been decorated so formally that it was astonishing. The only rooms that weren't like that were those on the fourth floor of the west wing, the ones that were only used by Draco and those he decided to entertain. These included Draco's master bedroom and bath, a personal library, and an entertainment room, that was filled with muggle and wizard technology. There were also many other rooms that one would expect that Draco Malfoy would have in house, except for one thing. Directly across from his room was a door that was hardly ever opened. This was the door that Draco when to after his detour though the gardens.

Draco raised his hand to brush the handle of the door, only to find it unlocked. It seemed his father had told the house-elves to clean and prepare the room. It was a room that Draco had up until now heated as it was a constant reminder of his inability to chose his own life. This was the room that was used by the bride of the heir of the house. But now the room held a different purpose. The room would soon be the _day_ residence of his mate, wherever she was.

Draco couldn't smirk to himself at the thought of that. His father would now not be able to pick a rich pureblood to be his daughter-in-law. No…..he would have to deal with whoever Draco's mate was. And from the looks of her from the dream, she wasn't a pauper. The only thing his father would be ale to complain about would be that she could be a muggle.

It was only now that Draco noticed that he had been standing outside the room for five minutes. Draco slowly opened the door and found an elegant room, styled in a sky blue colour with old and cream accents. The first thing Draco saw was a large canopy bed on one side of the room. The comforter was made of a heavy satin material and was the sky blue colour. The sheets and pillows were made of gold silk. A darker blue, sheer material served as the canopy. As he stepped in the room, he felt his feet sink into the cream carpet. He noticed that in front of the bed was small settee covered in blue pillows embroidered with gold. There was a large desk in one corner and two chests of drawers as well as a dresser, as of which were made of cherry wood and had gold handles. On one side of the room was a medium sized fire place set in cherry. Over top of it was a large mirror. There was also a small couch and two arm chairs which were a combination of the blue and gold that was the colour skim. They were set around a cherry coffee table. There was also a pair of French doors, directly across from him, that lead onto a terrace, which has an amazing view of the Malfoy gardens.

Across from the bed was another door, this one made from cherry wood. Draco knew from experience that this lead to a dressing room. Inside it would be a bunch of mirrors, a vanity, and cabinets full of perfume, cosmetics and jewelry, as well as enough space to contain hundreds of shirts, pants, skirts, dresses, ball gowns, suits and robes. There would also be a place for shoes.

He knew this from the many times he had seen his mother's dressing room. After all, she had once lived in here. His mother never went into his father's room and his father only went into his mother's room when he wanted some 'entertainment' and his mistress was busy, or he came to punish her for everything. His mother had once told him that, as a young bride, it was horrible, knowing that her new husband was across the hallway with another woman. The day Draco had heard this, he had been fourteen, he had made a promise to himself that he would never to that to his wife.

Draco, done with inspecting the room, left and walked down to his personal library. _I would love to see what Granger would think of this,_ He though. Draco immediately walked toward the section in the library on Magical races. He could get any book in here that was in the library by simply stating what he was looking for.

"Veela and their Mates," He said and before about fifty books appeared in front of him. _Veela: A History; One Hundred Things to know about Veelas; How to Find your Mate, a veela guide to life; Veelas and their mates;_ the list went on and on. Draco took the ones that looked the most promising and than walked to is room.

Draco's room was done in green, black and silver. His king size canopy bed had a satin, emerald green comforter that was embroidered with silver. The sheets were all made of black silk. There were heavy, green drapes around the bed, made of a velvet like fabric. The carpet was emerald green. The furniture, which consisted of a desk, several chests of drawers, a few book cases, a sofa with two arm chairs and a coffee table, were all made of a black wood that Draco didn't know the name of. There were several portraits of family ancestors on the walls; where as the other room only had mirrors on its sky blue walls.

Now one would think that this was going overbroad with house loyalty, but the truth of the matter was that Draco had never made any changes to it from when his father had lived in it. He didn't dare. Draco wasn't a coward, but he wasn't a fool either. If he had changed the colour skim, Malfoy Sr. would have used that as a reason to show his son what he liked to do to people who disobeyed him, something that Draco didn't need to be demonstrated more than it already had been.

Sighing, Draco walked over to where his trunk was. He knew he wouldn't have time to read all of the books now, so Draco shrunk all but one and placed them in the trunk. Thinking this over, Draco than shrunk and placed the last book inside the trunk, knowing that his father wouldn't be happy if he found the books.

Draco was just trying to figure out what he was going to do when a knock sounded at his window. Draco walked over to the large window and opened it, allowing the owl to fly into the room, deposit the letter and leave. Draco picked the letter up. He knew immediately where it was from when he saw the address it was sent to.

_Draco L. Malfoy_

_Window sill,_

_1st bedroom, Heir's wing_

_Malfoy Manner, Unplotted._

There was only one person that would send out letters like this at that time of the year. Albus Dumbledore.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to present you with the rank of head boy due to you academic and leadership skills. We are very confident that you will be one of the greatest head boy Hogwarts has ever seen. As per usual, you will be expected to arrive and board at platform 9 and ¾ on September first, by 11o'clock. You are to ride in the heads' compartment and brief the prefects on their duties while on the train._

_We also wish to inform you that you will need more books than usual, as the ministry has added several subjects onto our regular curriculum. These include 'The Study and Weaknesses of Non-human Magical species,' 'Defense Techniques for without using a wand,' and an Etiquette class on the different cultures of the Magical world. We apologies in advance for any insults that might occur during these courses._

_Enclosed are the usual list of school supplies and a list of things you will need to know for the role of head boy._

Draco quickly read the papers on being a head boy before he flipped to the supplies page, as he was anxious to find out what these knew courses would entail. The first thing he saw on the list was……….

_Veelas, Gypsies, and Vampires: 1000 ways to defend yourself and over power them, by Charles Wright._

This was fallowed by…….

_1000 Things You Should Know About Uncivilized Non-Human Magical Species, by Charles Wright._

'_This is and outrage!'_ thought Draco as he stormed down his hall and into the one of Draco's personal guest rooms, which Blaise had claimed as his own. It was Blaise's home away from home during the summer. He throw open the doors and found Blaise sitting on his bed day dreaming. Draco banished the letter at Blaise, who had only just noticed his furious friend.

Blaise quickly read the letter, anger slowly filling his face. But before he could comment, Malfoy Sr. burst into the room.


	4. Train Ride

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

Main Pairings: Hermione and Draco, Ginny and Blaise Zabini

Summary: Everyone has secrets, but happens when those skeletons in our closets rear their ugly heads and change our lives forever. This the love story of 2 Veelas, a Gypsy Princess and a normal pureblooded witch. Some OOC and slightly AU.

Platform 9 and ¾ was as busy as ever. Like usual, Hermione had come the day before, in one of her family's limos, and stayed at the Hilton in downtown London. Then, the next morning, she left the hotel with her "parents" and taken a less noticeable car to the train station. This is the way they had been doing this since she had first gotten her letter. However, this year was different. Instead of only coming with her "parents" (who were actually the commander of Hermione's guards and her husband), she also had two extra people with her. This year, two of her nieces and one of her nephews were coming to Hogwarts, although her nephew was not in the same car as them.

Although they were had different parents, you could easily pass the four of them off as siblings. They all had dark brown eyes, dark brown hair that was curly and frizzy, and they were all built along the same lines. Without the glamours on, they would be the same, only without the frizzy hair. Larger, bagger clothes hide their lean bodies. Misdirection and making thing appear differently than they really were was an art long practiced by their people.

If it had only been the two girls, Hermione would have been the only one there as a guardian. But because her nephew, the oldest son of her oldest brother, was coming as well, her parents had seen fit to add several companies of guards, almost all of which had already arrived at Hogwarts. No one would know they were there; after all, no one had ever noticed Hermione's personal guard. The guards were there for their use only, not the schools. The only time they would do anything was if Hermione was in danger, or ordered them to do something to help. The same rules would apply for the new guards sent to guard the younger members of her family.

Hermione and the others found it funny that no one noticed that there were extra train cars and that a bunch of men were running around in purple, gold and black uniforms that looked as if they had marched out of the Victorian era. This was yet another one of the differences in Hermione's guard and that of her nephew's. Whiles his was made up entirely of men running around in flashy colours, Hermione's was made up of hand selected warriors, both men and women, who blended into the crowds instead of distracting it. Hermione wasn't even sure whether or not they were going to demand to stay with their prince. But the worst part of this, apart from this giving the boy a huge ego, was that the girls were virtually ignored.

Before Hermione could continue her silent rant, a hand tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to look at the darker hair women, who smiled and handed Hermione a sealed envelope. Taking it, she flipped to over to see her family's royal crest, Hermione than looked questionably into Arya's eyes. "Instructions from the majesties," responded Arya to Hermione's silent question. Mind you, she said all of this in Hungarian, in case someone might overhear her quiet whisper.

Hermione nodded, before ushering her two nieces onto the train. She didn't know where her nephew was, but she supposed he was with either his personal advisor or the captain of his guards. Seeing as she was head girl, Hermione shooed the girls into the head compartment, where they could read the letter from Hermione's parents. She knew better than to look for Harry and Ron as they would find her eventually and besides, her nieces were on the edge of total meltdowns.

_Dear Girls,_

_As have probably noticed, we have ordered Joshua's guard wear their livery. This is because we have decided that he shall be at Hogwarts under our family's name instead of the anagram Granger, which you three are to continue using until we say other wise. Hermione, as we did not send the governess along with the girls, you are to school them for this year in our ways, as we should have done with you. Your guards are to look after them as well as they are in your charge._

_Have a good year,_

_Markus Aidan,_

_Nicoletta Alexandria_

There was no need at put their ranks, for the girls knew exactly who the letter was from. It was then that they noticed that the train had already started to move and that the door to their compartment had started to open.

"There you are, Hermione," exclaimed Ron. "We've been looking everywhere for you." Behind him stood the rest Hermione's best friends, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Both Harry and Ron had grown, in looks, height and muscles. They were both now what would be considered 'hot.' Ginny, on the other hand, was still the same old Ginny, with her fiery red hair and freckles.

"No they weren't," replied Ginny, "They were both looking for their girlfriends and happened to find you instead." Both of Hermione's cousins giggled at this comment.

"Hermione, why do you have a bunch of First years in here?" Questioned Ron.

"They are my nieces, Breanna and Isadora. Bree, Dora this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." Both of the girls nodded and said hello.

"You forgot Ginny," stated Ron.

"We already know Ginny," replied Breanna, or was it Isadora. They looked so much alike that it was hard to tell.

"Remember how I visited Herms or the summer? That's where I met them. I also told you they were going to go to Hogwarts."

"You did not," interrupted Ron.

"I did to, you were just to busy writing love letters to Lavender to pay attention to what I was saying Ron."

"Speaking of which, Ron, don't you think its time that we found our lovely girlfriends."

"Why yes, yes I think we should," and with that, the two boys left, going in search of their shagging partners……I mean girlfriends. The girls started to catch up with each other. Out of the entire student body, Ginny was the only one who knew Hermione's, and now Bree and Dora's, secret. They continued talking about various subjects for at least an hour when the door opened yet again.

"This is the Head's car, the place where the head girl and boy get to stay for the ride. And believe you me; getting Head boy is well worth the hard work, Josh. And you also…" Draco Malfoy trailed off as he noticed the girls. Moving into the compartment with the rest of his gang, including Blaise and Pansy, he sat down on one of the many sofas, with Hermione's nephew tagging along, minus the glamour the girls were forced to wear.

"These people, Josh, are people you don't want to be associated with," said Pansy.

"Oh don't worry, I already know that." Replied Josh.

"Shouldn't you be with people your own age?" asked Ginny, as Blaise looked her over, while she tried to ignore him.

"What's it to you? Besides, it's not like they have to," answered Josh while pointing at his cousins.

"No need to be rude." Commented Dora.

"Don't tell me what to do," yelled Josh.

"She wasn't you little git!" yelled Ginny in reply.

"Ya know Josh; you need a lesson in girls. Blonds are bubbly and have more fun, Brunettes are quiet and sex kittens," Said Blaise, nodding towards Hermione, who looked like she was gonna kill him. "And Reds are feisty and will bit you head off if you give them the chance."

Hermione just barely got a hold of Ginny as she leapt to tackle Blaise. She than glared at the Slytherins and her oldest nephew, "If I were you, I would be more careful with whom you insult and annoy, Mr. Arggner. And I wouldn't use the male students in this cabin as role models as they might not be the best people to aspire to with at your age." To drive her point home, to subtly twirled a ring on her right middle finger. It was made of white gold and had a medium purple gem surrounded by 6 tiny diamonds.

Josh quickly glanced at her hand and then looked back to Hermione's face. Even thought he was a prince, he knew that his aunt held a higher rank than him, and would not hesitate to use said rank to protect him. If she wanted to, she could even over rule him when he ordered his personal guards to do something. Josh also knew that she would only do this if she thought it was necessary. But that wouldn't stop her, or his two annoying cousins, from writing to his Mother, or worse, his Grandmother.

During this whole encounter, Draco remained silent. For some reason, he couldn't help look, well more like observe, Granger. She hadn't changed one bit. Her hair was still bushy, her clothing still baggy and her eyebrows still need to be waxed. Her eyes were the same chocolate brown that was her only redeeming feature. But now, they seemed familiar, although Draco couldn't comprehend why. For all his smarts, the Head boy didn't know why, Hermione Granger, the smartest witch to grace the halls of Hogwarts since Rowena Ravenclaw herself, or so was said, hadn't been able to tame her hair.

Draco continued his scrutiny of his new partner in crime, so to speak. Her shoes were the same old Mary Janes, her knee sock were still the ugly lacy ones that the first years wore. Her skirt when down to her knee, her gray vest was larger than most girls, and her white, oxford, button up top was still full in length and lose, and neatly tucked into her skirt. Over all of this, the Head girl would eventually throw a school robe that could have easily fit Hagrid. But out of all of this, only a very same detail caught Draco's eye. After all, Josh wasn't the only one who had seen her twist her ring.

It looked very expensive and custom made at that. Upon a closer look, Draco noticed that not only did she have that ring, he could see a small, delicate white gold chain, a white gold bracelet and the clip that was used to pull her hair away from her was studded with tiny purple gemstones. They all looked as finely made as his mothers, Draco concluded, and if that was anything to go by, there was no way that she could afford them, which brought him back to his original question.

Draco then looked at Weasley. She was looking better then she had before. Why hadn't she helped out her 'best friend?' Next came the two first years. They both looked exactly like Granger except that one had blue eyes and the other had green. They both wore the same baggy clothes and had the same bushy hair. They had small rings on the same finger, except, these ones were smaller, white gold band with a small purple gem and two smaller diamonds.

Draco looked up and noticed that he wasn't the only one who had seen this. Both Blaise and Pansy were looking confusingly at Grangers hand, then her face. _Okay, that's a lie,_ thought Draco. Blaise had seen what Draco had seen, but the moment he had finished this, he had turned his attention back to Weaslette. _Great Merlin! He's practically drooling over her! If I didn't know any better I would think that……What is that smell? I've never smelt anything like it. _Draco sighed and breathed in the intoxicating smell. It smelled like apples with cinnamon laced with a flowery, feminine smell.

Pansy, who had no idea what was going on, looked at her two best friends, then at the Gryffindors. Both of the men she considered her bothers were acting oddly. Blaise, the intelligent yet bad boy Prince of Slytherin was openly staring at one of the few people that were forbidden to him, while Draco, the leader and king of the Slytherins, was currently off in his own little world. Although Pansy had been best friends with them since she was a toddler, she knew she would never understand how these two could act so oddly, yet still keep face. Both were supposedly 'cold, unfeeling, bad-ass Slytherins,' just like she was supposed to be their whore. The truth of the matter was that all of that was pure fiction, just like it was whenever the same types of rumors surfaced about the 'Golden Trio.'

The three Slytherins were brought back to the real world by the sound of a girl coughing, Daphne. She was a close friend of Pansy, and was well liked by all houses for her beauty and her tack. Although her family didn't openly side with the dark, they didn't side with the light either, she was still a proud member of Slytherin.

Draco looked around and found Granger staring out the window, looking bored. With a wave for his hand, all of the Slytherins except Pansy, Blaise, Daphne, Crabbe and Goyle left. Looking around he noticed for the first time he was standing at the door with his five friends standing around him. Granger was sitting on one of the six couches, which was the one closest to the window; Weaslette was sitting on the couch directly to the left of Grangers and Granger's to first years were sitting with Josh on the other side of her. Draco led his group over to the other couches, Pansy and Daphne taking one, Crabbe and Goyle another and Blaise and Draco claimed the last, which was directly across from Grangers in the circle which the couches formed. The only noise was Pansy and Daphne talking quietly and the sound of the three first bickering. This was going to be a long train ride.

_A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter but I rewrote it about ten times until I finally got it kind of right. I'm sorry about switching point of views so many times but, I wanted to. By the way, this story in no way follows Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, there fore all knowledge and events that happened in that book will be disregarded except for the spells and Snape's heritage. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon, however it might be a while as I am just staring Grade 9 and will most likely a have a melt down, so my apologies, but I'll try not to. Anyways, Bye Byes for now._


	5. Head Dorms

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

Main Pairings: Hermione and Draco, Ginny and Blaise Zabini

Summary: Everyone has secrets, but happens when those skeletons in our closets rear their ugly heads and change our lives forever. This the love story of 2 Veelas, a Gypsy Princess and a normal pureblooded witch. Some OOC and slightly AU.

Hermione sat in the Great Hall, looking towards the teachers table. The first years had already been sorted and the food had already been eaten then cleared away. Breanna was sorted into Gryffindor, Isadora into Ravenclaw, while her nephew Josh was sorted into Slytherin, which hadn't surprised Hermione. Hermione looked over and saw Josh sitting next to Malfoy. She couldn't help rolling her eyes as she saw all the other Slytherins trying to be noticed by 'His Royal Highness.' It was pathetic.

"I see their trying to get an introduction," commented Harry.

"That kid has been basically been attached to Malfoys side the whole day. I saw them one the train and they were getting really close. He probably trying to get them to side with He-who-must-not-be……"

"Ron that is ridiculous. Why is it every time someone goes near Malfoy you assume that he's trying to make them evil, or he's up to something, or maybe working for the dark lord? You know full well what going to happen this year," replied an annoyed Hermione.

"So, what has that to do with anything?"

"I think she means that it's not a good idea to go talking about things like that, what with what's happing this year," answered Ginny, but knowing it would be almost impossible to get it through his thick skull. Hermione sighed and watched as brother and sister continued to argue. She couldn't help think back to what had happened at the end of the last year……..

_Flash Back _

_It was the end of sixth year and Ginny and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating breakfast. They were listening to Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor boys rant about how glad they were that exams finally were over. It really wasn't unusual that the mail flew in at this time. The usual owl that brought Hermione her 'Daily Prophet' came and went. She didn't realize that it was thicker then usual as she opened up to the first page. And what she saw upon that first page astounded her._

**_Temporary Truce Called!_**

**_A temporary truce was called early this morning between He-who-must-not-be-named and the Ministry. It was announced that Hogwarts would play host to the peace talk which are to follow later this year. Along with You-know-who and Albus Dumbledore, representative of the many magical nations shall also be in attendance, including members of the Veela community, the Vampiric empire, Ministers from abroad, representatives for Her Majesty, the queen and the United Kingdom of the muggle world, and, in a surprise announcement, the Gypsy Court will also be sending several representatives._**

_**During this time, all of You-know-who's followers were given a conditional pardon, in the hopes that a peaceful end to this war can be found. They, as well as many promiant citizens will be present along with the delegates and the students of Hogwarts. **_

**_Although the exact date is not set, one Ministry official said that it would likely start around middle to late October and would probably no be finished until later the next year, such as April._**

_**Many social events are being planned as both Hogwarts and the Ministry wish to make good impressions on not only He-who-must-not-be-named, but also the foreign Dignitaries. These will include Balls, Banquets, Masquerades, Ballets, plays and the like. It will also be a time for many of the pure blood families to scout out spouses for their children. Witches' Weekly is already calling this the 'Year of Weddings.' **_

**_When Albus Dumbledore spoke at the international conference to discus, he announced that Hogwarts was 'honored to hold such a prestigious event' and that a new visitors' wing was being built to house all of the guests. It is also rumored that several other new buildings are being added as well, and although we are not sure as to what they are, we are positive that they will be magnificent._**

_**See page 2 for more on the Truce**_

_**See page 3 for more on the extensions on Hogwarts**_

_**See pages 4-8 for more on the different magical races and their culture**_

_End Flash Back_

****Hermione remembered that it had basically been like a bomb had just exploded at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. Both had started yelling, the Hufflepuffs had all cowered and the Ravenclaws were unsure as to what to make of the news. See could almost hear the cursing.

Hermione was suddenly awoken out of the past when she saw the plates clear. Prof. Dumbledore then stood up to address the assembly of students.

"Welcome! Welcome students, back to another year at Hogwarts. This year as you all know, we have a rather exciting year ahead of us. And as such, we have added several new members to our staff. First off we have Charles Wright, who will be teaching you about non-wizarding magical humans," a tall man stood up. He was snotty looking, with dark hair and an expression that suggested that he thought everyone was beneath him. _Oh Great! Another snotty pure-blood._

"He shall be in charge of making sure you are all familiar with the history and customs of our guest, who will be arriving later this year… Next is Madame Brooks, who will be teaching formal dancing and manners," A middle aged women with fiery, cork-screw hair stood up. She looked very prim and formal.

"We would also like to welcome back Prof. Lupin who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts once again." A round of applause sounded from the Gryffindor table.

"As you are all aware of the guest that shall be visiting, you have no doubt read that we have added several structures to Hogwarts to help us accommodate them. As such you will find these new structures around the school, you are invited to explore them how ever I must ask that you stay away from the guest quarters as I can guarantee that many of our guest would not appreciate students poking among the personal belongings.

"I also have a few rules which I feel we all need to hear. This year, there will be absolutely no tolerance for racism. We not only do we have students from many different backgrounds, but also we have several special students. As many of you may have heard, Prince Joshua of the Gypsy Court will be joining us, as well as a small part of his personal household, among other things. Now I know some of you may not be comfortable with some of our guests, but we ask that we all try to put aside our prejudices to help achieve peace.

Now on a happier note, I am please to announce this year's Head Boy and Head Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger," a large round of applause sounded, "I would like for them to meet me here after they are finished so that we might sort out their dormitories. That is all. Pleasant Dreams." With that, Dumbledore sat down once more. Hermione quickly finished her food and then said good night to Harry, Ron and Ginny, although she wasn't sure that the boys had heard her as they were to busy flirting with their girl friends.

By the time Hermione arrived Malfoy had already gotten to the head table and was now speaking to the headmaster,_ No doubt upset that he has to share his quarters with a "mudblood."_

"Well now that our head girl is here, we can go look at your new dorms." Said Dumbledore as he led both Hermione and Draco out of the hall when Hermione had finally reached the teacher's table.

"Now as Head students, you will have many responsibilities. You will have to organize the prefects, help the younger students and what not. This year, you will also have to help with planning activities to distract the dignitaries. This will include balls, banquets, plays, ballets and anything else you can think. Because of this, you will be meeting several times a week with the many planners and such as well as the house elves to make sure things go smoothly. Both of you will be responsible for greeting and making sure that our guest are comfortable and well cared for. At the opening ceremonies you be expected to make small talk with all of the dignitaries as well as appear unified. This year will be the hardest Hogwarts has ever known and we need you to be unified."

Prof. Dumbledore was now leading the two students down corridors and up many hallways. "As both of you know, we have added many new buildings. There is a new wing for our many guest as well as many new novelty items. These include a banquet hall with a very large ball room attached to it, both of which can be easily altered; a sports complex complete with a swimming pool, tennis courts and a field for the muggle game of foot ball. We also added in a small chapel and a festival plaza so that the gypsies may celebrate their many holidays. As tomorrow is a Saturday, you will both accompany me to a meeting regarding the year's entertainments."

With that the Headmaster stopped in front of a large portrait of Hermione and Draco, dressed in their school robes. Looking around, Hermione noticed that they were across from the prefect's bathroom and meeting room. When she pointed this out, Draco couldn't help but scoff at the Head Girl's ability to state the obvious.

"The password is 'Tolerance.'" The Hermione in the portrait nodded and the paint swung forward. Inside was large common room. Across from entrance was a large gray leather couch with gold and green pillows in front of a fireplace, above which a large painting of the Hogwarts founders hung. There were two matching love seats and two very comfy looking chairs arranged so that, with the couch in the center, they formed a semi circle around the fireplace. The walls were painted a rich green with golden accents. In one corner, next to the fireplace, were two cherry desks with matching chairs, placed so that when sitting you would be looking across at the other person. Around the desks was a large collection of bookcase filled with as many books as was possible. The carpet was a soft creamy colour that allowed you feet to sink right into it. On the other side of the fireplace was door, which was currently thrown open to Display a medium sized kitchen, complete with an oven, stove and fridge.

On the left was a stair case leading up to the next level. There was a large portrait of a very large, regal looking family. To the left there was another stair case, except this time there was a painting of a family with shining blond hair. At the top of each staircase was a portrait of each the respective head that they represented. The stair cases were linked by a balcony that ran along the entire length of the 2nd floor. In the middle of the length was a pair of French doors that led onto an outside balcony. The two portraits were across from each other. The other unoccupied wall had 3 doors on it.

"Although we have already set up the bedrooms, you may add 5 rooms for personal use. Many of the previous heads added things like guestrooms, potions laborites, and one previous head added a room made entirely up of mirrors. All you have to do is think of the room you would like and a door will be added onto your bedroom. There is a bathroom which the two of you are to share as well as an entertainment room and a work out room on the second floor. These are for you to share.

"Now before I leave, I wish to inform you that you may only bring people whom both of you approve into the head dorms and under no circumstance may you tell any other student the password to the dormitory. You may change the password, but only when both heads are present and both agree on the new password. Your own personal portraits passwords are up to your digression, how ever the portraits will open up to teachers and the head boy or girl. There point is to merely keep other students out of them, not each other.

"Now if you don't mind, I think I will retire for the night. Good Night and congratulations on becoming head boy and girl." With that Prof. Dumbledore swept out of the room.

Draco's point of view

Draco looked around the common room once more. He had been surprised when he had first seen the elegance of the room. That and the radiance of Hermione._ What did you just think! She is not radiant and she is Granger not Hermione. I wonder who those people in the portrait are...um..._

"Well Granger, I'll let you invite any your little friends as long as you'll do me the same courtesy with mine."

"I think I can agree with that," she replied, with her beautiful voice. _What the hell! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT RIGHT NOW!_

"Good. Now I think I will retire to my room now. Oh and by the way….I will be have several friends over tomorrow. Well anyways Good night Granger."

"Good night Malfoy."

I quickly ran…no not ran, Malfoy didn't run away…hasten towards the stairs. In front of me was a painting of my parents, grandparents and my father's younger siblings and their respective families. They all greeted me with nods before I continued up the stairs. When I got to the top my portrait asked me what I wanted as a password. After some thought, I finally decided on Jade Wing. I stepped inside to see the room exactly like it had been at home down to every last detail. The only difference was that one of the walls had a set of double French doors that led on to a terrace that looked on to the Quidditch pitch. I could also see the new festival field. The terrace was connected to the one that was linked to the other one that you could get to form the second story.

I thought about the rooms I wanted to add. When I was done, I found two new doors. The first led to the bathroom which had a large shower and a huge bath like one in the prefect's room, along with two sinks and more then enough countertop space for four people. The other door led to a hallway with five doors. The doors to my right led to guestrooms, which both had their own bathroom attached to them.

The door at the end of the corridor led to a large room that resembled a club. It was three stories high with the first floor being entirely a dance floor, the second a bar and their third for my own personal use. The other two doors led to a large dressing room which contained many boxes of the clothes that my mother insisted I bring for the coming ceremonies. The last room held was a small library for the books that I wouldn't want Granger finding with a potion's lab in the back.

The rooms were perfect. After I was sure that they were exactly the way I wanted them I decided to go exploring. There was an entertainment system that I was dying to go play with.

Hermione

After Malfoy left I climbed my own stairs and stopped in front of my on portrait. I almost made my password 'Ferret Boy,' but then thought better of it…What would happen if I called him that while I was yelling at him. I decided on something simple that most people would never think of to use as a password 'Serenity.' Stupid, yes, but as long as Malfoy didn't guess I would be fine.

My bedroom was almost exactly like my room at home, except this one had a balcony that led outside and around. From my view I could see the lake. After I finished admiring the view, I thought over which rooms I should add. The first room that was down my own hallway was a dressing room as the normal sized closet was no where big enough for all of the many dress, costume and regal outfitting that would no doubt be smuggled into my rooms over the next few weeks by my attendants. The next room was a music room. It had a grand piano and a ballet bar as well as a stereo will some of my CDs stacked into CD towers.

The next thing I put in was a room with a huge bath that sunk into the floor. It was modeled after the old Grecian baths, complete with tiles; Of course I couldn't help but add some of my favourite taps from the prefect's bathroom as well as a few of my own. The last to rooms I had made into guestrooms as I wasn't sure what to do with them, and I could always redecorate them later.

As a last thought, I decided that I might as well look into getting a security system of some sorts as my parent would not be happy if I allow the jewels in my possession to be stolen. I decided that before I went and submerged myself into research for a magical lock, I would take a bath. As I entered the bathroom I heard Malfoy walk down the stairs and open the portrait. Before I got into the tub after filling it with water scented with a mix of roses and lilies, I looked at the clock and noticed it was only nine. Before I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep in the bathtub.

I awoke to find a tub full of cold water, a clock blinking 11:00 and some very loud music playing downstairs. After shaking my head, I got out of the tub and used my wand to dry my body as well as my hair before putting on the night gown and house coat I had brought with me. As I left the room, I caught sight of my hair. I quickly cast the charm that would make my hair appear frizzy.

I walked back to my room and open the door to my room. I cast a silencing charm on the Head Boy's room before heading over to my bed and flopping down upon the pillows and falling asleep before my head had even come close to hitting the pillow.

_I finally got the chapter out. I'm still not happy with Hermione's point of view, but I've already rewritten it twice, so this one will have to do. Anyways please review so I can know what I should improve on and by the way, for right now, Harem Dancers is on pause. Please review, I really does make authors want to write the next chapter more quickly._


	6. French vs the Gypsies

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

Main Pairings: Hermione and Draco, Ginny and Blaise Zabini

Summary: Everyone has secrets, but happens when those skeletons in our closets rear their ugly heads and change our lives forever. This the love story of 2 Veelas, a Gypsy Princess and a normal pureblooded witch. Some OOC and slightly AU.

Hermione woke to the sound of shouting and banging. Grabbing her dressing gown and her wand, she ran down the stairs while hastily putting on the robe. She raced down the staircase and passed the portrait of her family in to the common room. Looking around, she heard the noises coming from the kitchen. Hermione quickly throw open the door to startle the person within.

Draco jumped when the door was suddenly thrown open and he was overwhelmed by the cinnamon apple smell once again. Draco, who was not in a good mood, turned around to see Hermione standing at the doorway. She had her hair pulled back into a long plait that went to the middle of her back. She was clad in a white, silky looking dressing gown.

Hermione stood there, dumbfounded. In front of her stood Draco, dressed only in a pair of silky green boxers. His crest rippled with muscles. For once, Hermione was grateful that there such a thing as Quidditch. His hair, which was normally slicked back, was lose so that it fell in front of his eyes. Unlike his father's hair, his hair was around shoulder length.

Hermione couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when she noticed that Draco was holding a wooden spoon above the microwave as though he was going to hit it.

Seeing her look, Draco responded by saying, "It wouldn't make me breakfast."

"It's a microwave Malfoy, and if you were having problems why didn't you just wait until they house elves served breakfast in the Great Hall."

"Dumbledore said that we were to be ready to leave at eight, and the house elves won't be serving breakfast until 8:30. So I was trying to make myself something to eat."

"Well…no offense but it looks like a bomb went off in here…" Hermione murmured, while looking around the kitchen. Pots and pans were thrown everywhere and it looked as if the microwave was not the only machine in the room that had received a beating.

"It's not my fault that these stupid contraptions don't work…"

"Malfoy, do you even know how to cook?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not!"

"I'll make you a deal…if you stop trying to assassinate the appliances, I'll make you breakfast ok?" asked Hermione hoping that this would satisfy him so that she would get some quiet.

"If you insist…but what's an 'appliance?'"

"It's a …. Oh never mind!"

With that, Draco nodded to Hermione before waltzing out of the kitchen, leaving Hermione to deal with the mess. After righting the Kitchen, Hermione started to make breakfast. In the end, she decided on cinnamon buns. After she put them in the oven, she set the timer and Hermione went upstairs to get dressed.

She picked out a white oxford blouse and a conservative, black, knee length skirt. She then got out a pair of black, semi-causal robes that had gold accents on it and draped it over on the bed. She then put on light make-up and swept her hair into a bun from which she pulled out two curly locks to frame her face.

Hermione had just finished getting dressed, when she heard the oven bell go off. Hermione rushed out of her room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Hermione quickly turned off the oven and pulled the buns out of it. She set the table then yelled for Draco to come down to the small breakfast table inside the kitchen.

Malfoy arrived dress in a smart set of green and black robes. Draco sat down and nodded to Hermione, however he waited for Hermione to sit down and take a bun first before he took one himself. They both ate in silence.

"Thanks Granger," Draco said carefully, as if he were unsure how to do it.

"You're welcome…"  
"You…you look good, you almost look like a….never mind."

"Like a pureblood."

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"But you still meant it."

"Listen Granger…I don't want to go through this entire year with us fighting all the time. Like we did last year. I believe that we should have a…a…"

"A truce," finished Hermione, watching as the youngest Malfoy tried to make amends.

"Yes, a truce. Well…you think that would be possible or not?" asked Draco, a sneering tone entering his voice.

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes, "And you were doing so well…"

At that moment Dumbledore happened to walk into the common room. When he noticed them in the kitchen he said, "Ah! There you are! Well we best be going, come along come along."

"Um…one moment Sir, I just need to get my robes, they're upstairs." Hermione murmured before she ran up the stairs to her room.

"I'll be right back Headmaster," said Draco before he ran up the stairs to the head girl room as well. Draco quickly through open the door, then left it bang shut, causing Hermione, who had just finished putting on her robe and was about to put on a pair of black heels, to jump.

"What did you mean?" he asked, while fuming.

"Draco….you need to calm down. I agree that we should have a truce but you need to…._Draco you're glowing!_"

He didn't even register what she said. Instead he marched up to her, not noticing that he had backed her up to the wall. His eyes had changed from their normal steal grey to a swirling abyss of silver. With out warning, he then placed his lips over hers, and kissed her ever so lightly.

Before she had time to respond, he pulled back and whispered, _"Good." _He then knelt down and lifted one foot and placed it into her shoe, then did the same with the other before he guided the still stunned Head Girl across the room. Before they left the room, Hermione shook herself out of the magic that had held onto her. Hermione then rushed out of the room, her cheeks pink with embarrassment, and didn't say a word to the head boy.

Dumbledore, to his credit, didn't say anything when the very red head girl came down the stairs, fallowed closely by the head boy. "Well, are you both ready? Good…" He said with out waiting for an answer. With that he led them out of the dorms then down the hall, towards the entrance to the school. "Now, I'll warn you both that there will not only be wizards at this meeting, but also representatives from the vampires, muggles, veela and gypsies to make sure that none of our plans offend any of the cultures." Continued the Headmaster, while leading the two students out the hall, across the grounds, and into Hogsmead. When they arrived, the Headmaster produced a small snow globe and muttered _portus,_ then motioned for the two head students to grab a hold of it.

During the entire walk, Draco had not only been silently scolding himself for kissing the girl, but also questioning what had possessed him to do it. _You now why you did it..._ said that little, annoying voice in the back of his head. **No I don't,** Draco insisted. Before the voice could reply, Dumbledore nudged him into grasping the port key. When they landed, Draco found himself in front of a huge palace, complete with towers, turrets and wings.

They were greeted by a man in the Royal family's colours…blue and silver. The man bowed, and then led them silently into the palace. Draco couldn't help but raise his eye brows when the man left them in a large drawing room, filled with people, both human and non. "We are at the Royal Palace of the Gypsies, Draco," murmured the Headmaster before he walked off to join a group of older men near the back of the room.

Draco looked around to see that the drawing was actually quite large, painted in a creamy colour. The furniture was for the most part very rich looking, painted gold with a pale peach coloured fabric embroidered in gold on the chairs. This furniture included but was not limited to chairs, love seats and several tables that had glass counter tops. There were many gold and glass lamps around the room as well as a bunch of antique vases. On the walls were several paintings, most of which were landscapes.

"Draco!"

Draco turned around to see his mother as well as his Aunt standing with a group of women. Slowly, Draco dragged himself over to the women. He couldn't deny his surprise at seeing his Aunt Bellatrix, even though the Death Eaters had all been pardoned. After all, she had always seemed to hate social gatherings that had nothing to do with killing, torturing or the Dark Lord.

"Hello Mother, Aunt, Ladies," drawled Draco. He couldn't help but remember that most of these women would love to set him up with one of their daughters…_evil, match-making mothers…_he thought grimly.

"I am so happy that Dumbledore decided to let you come to the meetings. Oh and by the way dear," his mother said, "Your father will be coming; he was just held up…oh look! There he is now." At that moment, Lucius Malfoy waltz into the room, the headed over to his wife.

"Narcissa, Draco, Bellatrix, Ladies…" he said in much the same manner that Draco had, nodding to each in turn.

"Was that the head girl, Hermione Granger, which you and Dumbledore came in with?" Inquired Bellatrix.

"Yes….Aunt please don't start anything, I have to live with her for the next year."

"Ah…yes…I remember the head dorms. But I was just wondering if she had ever had any contact with the gypsy royal family."

"How would I know? Besides, why do you want to know?"

"Because the Royal family doesn't let just anyone talk to them, much less sit." Replied Bellatrix, while nodding her head towards the opposite corner of the room. Draco turned his head and saw the Head Girl in question sitting with the older gypsy princes and their wives, talking about only Merlin knows what. Before he could say anything, a man dressed in the same livery as the footman who had originally lead them to the drawing room appeared in the door way.

"I apologize on behalf of the servants and staff, for keeping you waiting. However if you will follow me, I will show you to the meeting room so that the meeting may commence." With that the man bowed, and gestured for the people with in the room to follow him. The people in the room all followed, Draco, his parents, Bellatrix and the other pure blood women with high ranking husbands were some of the last ones to leave.

The arrived at a large room, decorated in different shades of blue. There were seat set up in two loose squares. The more important officials sat in the inner square, which had tables, and those who not as important in the outer square which only had chairs. Draco followed his father to a table in the inner square along with his aunt. On the right were officials form the French ministry, then the veelas. After the veelas' ambassadors came the minister and his officials, then Dumbledore and Herm…Granger, he reminded himself. After Granger was the gypsies, a trio of younger men, followed by the muggles, then the other foreign ministry officials then the vampires.

The meeting started. They hadn't gotten past planning the first event before a fight had broken out. "I don't see why we have to host all of the gypsies' festivals!" complained the French ambassador.

"Of course you wouldn't, you French never had respect for anyone who didn't follow your ways and your society," countered the Vampires. "Besides, we didn't complain when you decided we should showcase the different cultures at a banquet!"

"Gentlemen, vill you please be civilized," asked the minister from Bulgaria. "Ve haf heard this argument too many times."

"And we will continue to hear it until our position is recognized," barked the French. And so the conversation continued, with each member of the ministries complaining about how another was getting special treatment. Had the preparations not already been partly completed Draco would have been will to bet that they would have tried to move the place at which the ceremony would be held. First they argued over who should get to celebrate what and what thing should be done to accommodate them, then it was who should be the ones paying for all of the extras, and who should be able to decide what. Then there was the fact that some people didn't like the event being held at Hogwarts, others complained that it wasn't fair that only the British students got to witness the events.

It just went on and on and on. Draco looked over to where Granger was sitting to see how she was doing with all of this. She looked as if she could have cared less…even bored. But then he noticed something else. SHE AND THE GYPSY WERE PASSING NOTES!

Draco had been glaring at the two of them for almost ten minutes when one of the men stood up. "Gentlemen, it has occurred to me that perhaps it would be more helpful if we allowed the ladies to leave us and to plan the social events, as they will by far out do us men in such matters. My mother has arranged for a meeting with the ladies present to come to her sitting room so that they may discuss these matters while we continue with our politics. My wife shall guide you, ladies."

It was only then that Draco noticed that there was a Lady clad in a soft pink suit stood at the door. It was easy to see that she was of nobility as she had several diamond pieces of jewelry adorning her person. She nodded her head towards the room.

Narcissa was the first to move towards the lady, followed closely by her entourage of pure blood women, Bellatrix, the ladies who had accompanied their husbands then finally Granger. The woman in pink didn't leave until Hermione had gotten to the door and then the two of the walked out together.

Hey, I 'm back. I think I rewrote this chapter 20 times! I'm sorry about the long wait, but the plot has a lot of sub plots but no be idea so, I need find a point for my story…It could take me a while. Anyways, the next chapter will probably be out after my exams are done and it will probably be either 2 parts, 1 Draco's POV and on Hermione's or two separate chapters. Please review and tell me any ideas you have for the story. BTW Harem Dancers is currently on hiatus for 2 reasons: a) I'm having problems with the plot and b) the story I had originally planed went out the window.

Thanks-you for stay with the story and for reading it, Kate


End file.
